


Lessons

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: The King's Writings [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fencing, Gen, Swords, sword lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: "Black Hat was standing in the middle of the ballroom, his sword in hand as he cleaned it and twirled it around. He wasn’t wearing his coat, his shirtsleeves were rolled up, and his tie was gone as was his vest. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Flug and Dementia watched their boss from the door way cautiously. Both of them were terrified to enter the room. They both knew Black Hat with a sword was a bad thing."





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This and the series its apart of are gonna be mainly for my Black Hat RP blog kingofvillains.tumblr.com writings to flesh him out. They will also consist of somethings that the PaperHat Kingdom Discord server causes. 
> 
> This fic came about because my Black Hat (known mostly as King affectionately by the server) has a staff with a hidden sword. BH is fond of blades. If he had to pick a weapon he always chooses a Sword, or any type of blade. He's an expert fight with them. Which is why most would run if he were to snatch up a sword or dagger.

Black Hat was standing in the middle of the ballroom, his sword in hand as he cleaned it and twirled it around. He wasn’t wearing his coat, his shirtsleeves were rolled up, and his tie was gone as was his vest. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Flug and Dementia watched their boss from the door way cautiously. Both of them were terrified to enter the room. They both knew Black Hat with a sword was a bad thing. He only had his sword or any type of blade out when he was planning a slaughter. They watched at the eldritch twirled the sword again and gave three quick slices through the air. The shard _whish_ sound of steel cutting through air sent a shiver down both their spines. The demon shifted waving the sword slight before swiftly turning and thrusting it forward, shoving the sharp blade through one of the dummies that were set up. He jerked the blade up, the sword easily sliced through, causing the dummy to fall apart. A quick snap of the fingers and it was whole again.

“You two can come in. I am not going to cut you down...” The demon spoke up looking at the doorway. Flug and Dementia jumped before slowly entering the room. Black Hat turned to fully face them sword pointed at the ground, “…Flug, take up a sword.” He ordered suddenly. The doctor froze. Dementia looked over at Flug.

“S-sir?” he questioned. The villain rolled his eyes.

“A sword. Pick one. Preferably one that you’ll be able to hold.” The demon stated. “Quickly now.” He added. Flug looked towards the multiple swords, not moving at first. Dementia shoved him forward. He shot her a glare before walking over to the swords. He looked through them picking up a few, before finding one that seemed good. He turned towards his boss.

“U-uh… J-Jefecito…” he started only to get cut off as Black Hat raised the sword in his hands and pointed to a spot in front of him.

“Stand there.” He ordered. “And trade that sword for the one that was on it's right.” He added. Flug frowned but did as he was told switching for the lighter sword. He shifted and headed to stand a foot of two away from his boss. Flug swallowed and held the sword shakily watching his boss. Black Hat eyed him before walking over. “Stand up straight. Turn to the side. Feet slightly apart, your dominant pointing straight the other turned, just like that.” Black Hat spoke as he nudged Flug, fixing his stance till he was standing perfectly. “Left hand at your side, or folded behind your back. Yes like that. Now raise the sword up, arm slightly bent. Hold it steady.”

Flug frowned and turned his head towards his boss, “S-sir… Wh-what exactly a-are y-you doing?” he asked confused.

“I’m going to teach you to sword fight.” Black Hat stated simply, as he pulled away. He looked Flug over before nodding approvingly and stepping back to stand in front of the scientist. The demon took a similar stance, mirroring Flug’s own. He lifted his sword pressing the blade against the other's. “Hold it steady, keep a strong grip. Treat the sword as part as your arm.” He stated applying pressure against the other’s sword. Flug tensed and pushed back fighting the pressing. Black Hat smiled slightly. “Yes, just like that.” He stated.

“S-sir, is this n-necessary?” Flug asked.

“If its injury you’re worrying about, relax. I’ve been handling swords for decades, Flug. I have complete control. Now pay attention. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.” As the demon counted he moved the sword. 1, movement to the right, tapping on the left of Flug’s sword. 2, movement to the left, tapping on the right. 3, Black Hat flipped his blade to the right, lowering it to block his legs. 4, another flip, this time to the lower left. 5, a simple raising of the sword to block a head on hit. All five movement were fluid and strong. “These are the 5 basic movements.the first for are basic blocks and attacks.” Black Hat announced, lowering his sword. “Go.” He ordered. Flug paused before starting to go through the motions. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Repeat.

“Good. Now on my word.” Black Hat said. “1, 5, 2, 4, 3, 5, 2, 4, 1, 3, 2, 5, 4, 1, 2, 4, 1, 3, 5…” he continued speaking the numbers keeping them random. Flug fumbled a few times before getting the hang of the motion. “Excellent. Now. With out the numbers… Block.” The demon stated. Flug looked up at Black Hat and squeaked as he lifted the sword to block an attack coming straight down on top of him. The sound of steel striking steel echoed in the large room. He leaned back one foot stepping back to keep him self balanced. “Focus on me and your footing. Watch my movements and move accordingly, stay on your feet, or you’re dead.” The demon stated pressing down before stepping back. The _shing_ of steel sliding against steel echoed as Black Hat withdrew, as soon as Flug was back in a balanced stance, he swung the sword forcing the doctor to raise the sword to block the attack. Black Hat kept the swords locked and stepped forward. Flug stepped back eyeing his boss, heart racing. Black Hat grinned a mischievous gleam in his visible eye he took a step to the right, Flug mimicked him. The eldritch withdrew his sword and struck again aiming for the doctor’s legs, Flug flipped his sword down and blocked the attack and pushed up forcing the demon to raise his sword. Black Hat gave a nod of approval as he pulled back, but quickly attacked again this time sending several attacks at Flug forcing the doctor to move quickly to block all of them and take the right steps in order to stay on his feet.

For a few minutes or so they moved around the room like this, Black Hat keeping his attacks random even throwing in a few thrusts every now and then, and Flug blocking and defending against each attack, jumping back and moving with each blow from the demon. Finally Black Hat swung, sliding forward as his and Flug’s swords clashed, he hooked his own blade with Flug’s and twisted disarming the scientist and pressing the tip of his sword to Flug’s throat. The human squeaked raising his hands as his sword clattered to the floor. Black Hat chuckled and pulled his sword back, turning to slip the tip of his rapier through the loop of the fallen sword’s hilt. He jerked up his sword launching the light blade up and reached out catching it in the air and spun it so the blade was pointing down. He held it out for Flug to take.

“Now we switch.” He stated. “Come at me.” The demon ordered, grinning as he took a stance a few feet away. His sword raised as he watched Flug.

“S-switch? W-wait… y-you m-mean attack you?” Flug asked looking at his boss in shock. Black Hat rolled his eye.

“No. I want you to attack Dementia.” He said sarcastically. “Yes, _me_. Come on, show me what you’ve got Doctor.” He said grinning slightly. Flug shifted and took a breath taking a stance. He eyed his boss silently, thinking back on how the other had fought. He took another slow breath before moving, starting with a thrust. He pulled his sword back and lunged, thrusting it towards his boss. As expected, Black Hat flipped up his sword and easily knocked the blade aside, as he took a step back. The demon stared him down, causing Flug to trembling slightly before he forced himself to calm down and focus.

The scientist side stepped keeping their swords pressed together. Black Hat moved with him, still eyeing him. Flug pulled the sword back and moved to swing right before switching and swiping left. Black Hat quickly sidestepped and blocked the attack, a grin stretching across his face showing off his sharp teeth.

“Clever… But it’s going to take a lot more than that to take me down.” Black Hat stated flipping his sword down swiftly to block an attack to the legs. “Stop holding back.” He added. Flug shifted and gave a slow nod before moving and starting a string of attacks. Each one getting blocked or dodged. Just like the round before a good minute passed before, Flug swung, as their swords clashed he hooked them together, before he could do much else though Black Hat twisted his blade free and slid it forward. It slid up and rested at the side of Flug’s neck making him freeze. Black Hat chuckled, his face inches from Flug’s bag.

“Nice try.” The demon said, before he stepped back away from the other. “I believe that’s all the lessons for today.” He stated twirling his sword as he pulled out a rag and wiped down the blade.. Flug swallowed and lowered his arms.

“..for t-today, Jefecito?” he asked. Black Hat finished wiping down the sword and sheathed it before stepping over to Flug.

“Be back here tomorrow at 3 o’clock.. we’ll pick up where we left off. If you wish to continue that is.” Black Hat added taking the sword Flug still held. He wiped it down as he headed towards the other swords.

“O-oh… uhh.. I… I’d.. L-like t-to continue… S-sir.” Flug said. “I-if you d-don’t mind!” he quickly added. Black Hat smirked as he sheathed the sword and placed it with his collections.

“Then I’ll see you here at 3 o’clock, Doctor Flug.” The demon said.

“H-hey! I wanna learn too!” Dementia cried jumping up from where she’d sat down to watch the two. Black Hat looked at her, and gave a nod.

“Alright then… Be here at 2.” He stated. Dementia squealed happily and pranced from the room. Black Hat set the rat down and rolled his shoulders. Flug looked over at him.

“S-sir… If… If I may ask… Why the sudden lessons?” Flug asked, glancing at the villain. Black Hat was lowering his sleeves and buttoning them and fixing his shirt. The demon picked up his tie and looped it around his neck and started tying it.

“Thought it be a nice activity to do… that and it much more fun to have sparring partners.” He answered. He finished tying his tie and slipped his vest on swiftly buttoning it. He lifted up he coat folding it over his arm and headed for the door with Flug, letting the scientist out first before exiting himself. “I’ll let you get back to your work. I’ll be in the lab in an hour to check progress on the latest project.

“Ah…. Y-yes! Of course sir!” Flug said before taking off for the lab. Black Hat watched him leave before rolling his eyes and heading up to his office.

The next few days were going to be rather interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with King on tumblr: @kingofvillains   
> read more of my stuff and see my art work here: @shadowsfandomhellhole


End file.
